bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakugan Wiki:Requests
Rollback (RFR) Rollback Can I become a rollback? I have been here for over a year. Four days before Abce2! I have like 1974 edits already. Aquos Siege | Monarus Was Here With Lumagrowl (talk) 23:37, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Can I become a rollback? I have made nearly 1000 edits, and I have made a bunch of edits to Ability Card pages. Only two things in the universe are Infinite, The Universe, 03:30, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I just found this page, so I thought I would try. I have like 300 something edits. WOOT. [[User:Striker826|'Striker826' ]][[User Talk:Striker826|'Raichu are' ]][[User blog:Striker826|'Sir.']] 05:15, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Rollback I would like to become a Rollback I have been here since September 11th and have made many edits but I undertsnad that isnt the point but with Rollback I think I could stop vandals and help watch the wiki.I think I could truely help this wiki by fixing the incorrect edits. Sincerely DarkusMaster84 My Bakugan possy with knock over your motorcycles whenever they feel like it (talk) 22:54, November 19, 2010 (UTC) I would like to be a role back. It seems pretty easy. Not just to have a position anyway, just to help the wiki. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Adminship (RFA) Adminship I would like to become an administrator. I know a lot about Bakugan and it is important to me. I like editing wikis and I am very familiar with how they work so I believe I could do a lot as an admin here. SpiderRider3 (talk) :I'm sorry, but I have to say no. You have made only 4 edits here, and none are to article pages.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]] ''To edit! 01:04, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Can I become an administrator? I have been here for over a year. Four days before Abce2! I have like 1974 edits already. Aquos Siege | Monarus Was Here With Lumagrowl (talk) 23:37, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Can I Be an Admin i have edited alot and i will be very nice to users. TWINSTAR'S 2000 EDITS DONT MAKE HIM A ADMIN? THATS JUST WRONG!!!!! Can I Please be an admin i will swear not to do that again, EVER! AlltributeMaNaga 04:53, July 28, 2010 (UTC)AlltributeMaNaga | FarakSpin was here with Coredem Sorry, but we have enough. =( --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 04:56, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I would really like to be an admin! I have been on this wiki since Last year August! Tripodnumberone's Petition Hey Admins, Tripodnumberone here, and, i would like to be Admin, first, becuz i already did 964 edits since August 8, 2010 (actually, that dosen't means anything) and i never did something wrong on my Edits, AND, i'm Admin of... 0 WIKIAS!!!! I really want to become an admin, but if i'm not Admin, i will not insulte you... ~Tripodnumberone I have also made TONS of edis. just check my contributions that have helped bakugan wiki for the better. 21:48, November 18, 2010 (UTC) First off, anony, you have to have an ACCOUNT. Second off, it is a written rule, if you beg, you shall NOT receive. Blood [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'in my ']]eyes.' 21:49, November 18, 2010 (UTC)' Im not begging. I know im not gonna be an Admin. Admin's just dont hand out invitations 21:53, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Well ... i am sorry to you, and not so much to Tripod. Blood [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'in my ']]eyes.' 21:53, November 18, 2010 (UTC)' Well, Tripod's better than A.O.H., so maybe. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 21:55, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :He's not so Mean. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 21:57, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :-_-" If you haven't realized, i couldn't care LESS what you think of me, TS. Blood [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'in my ']]eyes.' 21:58, November 18, 2010 (UTC' This isnt a blog guys, take this to RTW 22:00, November 18, 2010 (UTC) You mean that i'm better than "99.188.239.49"? YAY! Tripodnumberone (talk)Tripodnumberone I know, i will NOT be admin Tripodnumberone (talk)Tripodnumberone Check you're talk page to see what I think about you being an admin. Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 17:04, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for what you said... i was sad today Tripodnumberone (talk) 19:33, November 29, 2010 (UTC)Tripodnumberone :In response to your original message, even though I can't upgrade your status: first off, I remember that Abce2 was looking for those with good spelling and grammar. Sadly, that isn't one of the things you're exhibiting (at least, in this message). And you might not be begging, but the part were you said "AND, i'm Admin of... 0 WIKIAS!!!!" sounds like begging to me, or at least a pity message. However, behaviour-wise, you've been a pretty good member. I'm pretty neutral on this one, though. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 19:51, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Hey admins and crats, DarkusMaster84 here, I feel like with Adminship I can help the Wiki clean up and stop valdalism. I think I can make this Wiki a friendly place where anons would say " Oh I'd like to make an account here ." I think with adminship I could clean up pages and help out the Wiki alot by helping get more users contributing regularly. What do you think? 0_- Imma firin' Meh LAZER!!! (talk) 18:06, December 24, 2010 (UTC) It is okay if you turn this request down, I understand that there are many admins and that I may now be a good user for adminship in the other view. 0_- Imma firin' Meh LAZER!!! (talk) 18:16, December 24, 2010 (UTC)﻿ :User_blog:DinoQueen13/*Whew*_Lots_of_Background_Editing. If you want, you can email me the application (dinoqueen.wang@gmail.com), and I'll discuss it with the other Admins. It just cuts down a lot of time and debate with the application. --DQ13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 18:19, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Hey admins and crats, DarkusMaster84 here, I feel like with Adminship I can help the Wiki clean up and stop valdalism. I think I can make this Wiki a friendly place where anons would say " Oh I'd like to make an account here ." I think with adminship I could clean up pages and help out the Wiki alot by helping get more users contributing regularly. What do you think? 0_- Imma firin' Meh LAZER!!! (talk) 18:06, December 24, 2010 (UTC) It is okay if you turn this request down, I understand that there are many admins and that I may now be a good user for adminship in the other view. 0_- Imma firin' Meh LAZER!!! (talk) 18:16, December 24, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Request for Adminship Hello Bureaucrats and Administrators, I would just like to ask one favor, Can you please make me an administrator? I know much about Bakugan and believe I could help clean up this site (stop vandalism and misusing of this wiki) I already check in pretty much every 1/2 hour and do my best to help make this wiki very informal. Just some inside info, I am 12, have very extensive grammar and vocabulary, and have a wide collection of Bakugan (Over 150 Season 1, 2, and 3 Bakugan, over 30 Bakugan Traps, Over 20 Mechtanium Surge Bakugan, 4 Mechtogan, 3 Mechtogan Titans, and 5 BakuNano. I believe that with administrative powers, I can help add much information and monitor and protect this Wiki. If you grant me this, I promise not to misuse the administrative powers and to be a big help in the Bakugan Fan World. If you decline, I understand. Thank You! <$>Lord of Pyrus<$> My flame is the last light you'll see- Lordofpyrus 23: Bureaucratship (RFB) Cratship Can I be upgraded to a Bureaucrat please, I have very good grammar & Spelling. I eat brains, your safe- Lordofpyrus 00:54, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :We denied you for Adminship. What honestly makes you think we'd let you be a 'Crat? You've been [[User blog:DarkusMaster|''warned...]] 00:58, April 9, 2011 (UTC) : :Why are all of you 'crats and admins jurks, only nice one is Abce2 :I eat brains, your safe- Lordofpyrus 01:22, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Lordofpyrus, one must be an Administrator before moving on to a Bureacrat. Also, DM has the final say in this discussion, because he is a Bureaucrat as well. --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH IN RED!!! 03:15, April 9, 2011 (UTC)'' :::Like her sig says, she speaks the truth. You've been [[User blog:DarkusMaster|''warned...]] 03:16, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Well sorry, I didn't know, thanks anyway. :::I eat brains, your safe- Lordofpyrus 03:49, April 9, 2011 (UTC) 19, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :No, i'm sorry. We already have enough Admins, and it doesn't matter how many Bakugan you have. Plus, you can add information, monitor, and protect the Wiki just by editing and reverting edits. You've been [[User blog:DarkusMaster|''warned...]] 23:39, April 8, 2011 (UTC) : :That's okay, thanks anyway. See You on the pages! :) :My flame is the last light you'll see- Lordofpyrus 23:41, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Can I first ask that you change your text color? I absolutely cannot see any of your without having to highlight it or edit the page. But in response, as for my part, I consent to your request. --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH IN RED!!!'' 20:33, April 12, 2011 (UTC)'' Administration I am asking to be an admin. I think that since I do have experience and have learned more about Wiki, I may qualify now. I'm not gonna continue this for a pity message. Thanks for whatever your answer will be. So, I’m There For you Tomorrow 23:38, May 26, 2011 (UTC')' :Eh, I think you need some more edits, buddy. You have approx. 1,300 page edits in comparison to 3,230 blog comments. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 20:00, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Request for Adminship I am asking to be an admin, because I could really help the wiki, and block vandals. It would be useful, because sometimes there are vandals, but there isn't an admin to block them. Also, I have nearly 2600 edits, and 69% of them are articles. Here is my edit count. If you deny me adminship, that is ok. The aura of my awesomness shall destroy you!! 03:13, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :We don't really need another Admin at this point in time, but we'll consider you when we need one. :3 I'm still in control, [[User Talk:DarkusMaster|and I have NO IDEA]] how to fix this place! 03:30, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Agreed with DarkusMaster. Abce2 and I had agreed that we don't need any more Admins; as they say, "Too many cooks spoil the batch". We need to get our current Admins in line before we can consider adding another one. Since you meet all the qualifications, we'll contact you if we think your assistance is required. --I never read it because it was BORING. 12:08, June 27, 2011 (UTC) : just a question. heyo Crimsonstorm here. i know ive only been here a few months, but could i be a rollback if not admin.i understand if you say no just asking. [[file:Sp0.PNG] Arent we all insane, From one's creation, to their doomsday and demise? 22:18, August 2, 2011 (UTC)] ::Ok. Thanks for the consideration. See you around! The aura of my awesomness shall destroy you!! 13:30, June 27, 2011 (UTC) After over a year of editing may i become an admin?- User: Aquos rules i have made 1093 edits on here total.